


Cisco's Lair

by Snowvibe_flash (Flarrow_forever)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow_forever/pseuds/Snowvibe_flash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cisco said that he could see his apartment from the roof of star labs I've been  wondering where the hell does Cisco live? So yeah #killervibe fluff with Cisco's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walking Dead

"Cisco, where are you?" Caitlin asked.  
She'd been trying to call him for an hour and he had finally decided to turn down the TV and pick up his phone.  
"huh?? what? what happened?" Cisco replied as he spilled his popcorn all over the floor.  
"Oh, nothing.. I've just been trying to call you for the past hour! did you forget about Barry's holiday party?"  
"No," Cisco lied, "of course not, I've just been really busy."  
Cisco was reaching the end of his 10 hour walking dead marathon and had forgotten about the world, well worlds, around him. he was lucky she couldn't see his face, cause she could've caught his lie in a second.  
"OK well I'm coming to get you for this party... so be ready in 20." Caitlin confirmed  
"yeah, fine, okay" Cisco sighed, he hated when Caitlin was angry with him, and he had no good reason to have forgotten about the party.  
he decided he should probably be prepared in some way, so he rolled off his couch and paused the DVR. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried think of what to do with the remaining time he had.. but it was too late. there was a light knock on the door.


	2. 45 minutes

Caitlin had only been to Cisco's place only once before in her life, and that was when he moved into it 3 years ago.  
she knew where he lived, and drove past it everyday to go work, yet they would always meet at other places.  
At jitters, That ice cream place only blocks from the lab , and occasionally they even went out for something to eat.  
Or... when she thought about it, she had been many places with Cisco, yet never to his place.  
So when she knocked she could help but feel a little awkward, but when she opened the door her awkwardness turned to confusion.  
"Cisco, are you reaaallyyy going to wear that?" Caitlin smirked.  
she tried to state it in an angry fashion, but it sounded more teasing.  
she couldn't stay mad at a person who was wearing a black and white tee-shirt with a bow tie imprinted on it.  
"what,"cisco replied "too formal?" he pretended to fix his fake his bow tie.  
For a second they both seemed to forget the reason that Caitlin came in the first place.  
Caitlin slowly entered his apartment, proccesing everything she was seeing.  
It was very... cisco, with gadgets and tools scattered on the desk and coffee table, it was the same as his workshop at the lab. she decided it could only be classified as "organized chaos".  
Caitin hadn't realized she'd zoned out until Cisco blurted "what?"and gave her a concerned glance  
"huh, what nothing" Caitlin replied, earning herself another puzzled expression from Cisco.  
"So what time does this 'holiday party' start?" Cisco asked bending over to pick up the popcorn on the floor  
"ummmmmmm..." Caitlin hummed, biting her lower lip.  
"Catlin!???!! Cisco pryed  
"ahh.. around seven... seven thirty-ish"  
she confessed  
Cisco paused picking up the popcorn and made face that was filled both relief and annoyance.  
"So...",Cisco replied "we actually have like 45 minutes"  
"yeah.. I mean we would've had and hour in advance but I left my apartment a little late, and..."  
was she rambling? why was she rambling..... she never rambled.. she hated rambling.  
"and... then I got here." she finished.  
Then there was an akward silence.  
why was there an awkward silence? normally they would go into one of their daily fibs about Barry's powers or really anything else in the scientific community, but it didn't seem like the time or place.  
"yeah" Cisco sighed clearly distracted.  
"yup" caitlin responded.  
"wellllll...," Cisco dragged on " that means there's time to finish my marathon"  
"ahhh, the thing you were sooooo busy doing. " Caitlin teased  
"duh," Cisco replied " did I not mention it? it's very important"  
Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at how seriously he said that.  
"Yeah, well first you have to change that ridiculous shirt." she commanded  
"ha, in your dreams" Cisco confirmed. Caitlin grabbed the 1/2 empty bucket of popcorn, Cisco hit play on the DVR and they both plopped down onto his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These adorable babes :) :) :) they're the best. Sorry its been a slow start but the end will pay off... Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a killervibe fan fiction but I love them so much, so why not give it a try? I know this is a slow first chapter... But it will get better. Promise


End file.
